


(Come On) Don't Leave Me Like This

by Signsofsam



Series: I Hate Accidents (Except When We Went From Friends To This) [13]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Slice of Life, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signsofsam/pseuds/Signsofsam
Summary: “Well, this was a stupid idea, Buckley.”Honestly, it hadn’t started out as a Stupid Idea, but now he’s alone, shivering as he walks in the darkness through the pouring rain with no cell phone, replaying his fight with Eddie and his life is not a goddamn rom-com, okay? He’d left to take a walk, giving them both time and space so they could cool off before they said more things they couldn’t take back, and it was just lightly sprinkling.Sometimes, you’re just so exhausting, Evan.And damn, if that didn’t hurt.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: I Hate Accidents (Except When We Went From Friends To This) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584202
Comments: 9
Kudos: 487
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	(Come On) Don't Leave Me Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I....yup.
> 
> I don't even know. Apparently, I've been watching one too many rom-coms, and you guys get the consequences of that.
> 
> I also, maybe, just maybe watched the last episode of season one of _One Tree Hill_ and Nathan and Haley's fight in the rain inspired me. 
> 
> Title is from _Haunted_ by Taylor Swift.

“Well, this was a stupid idea, Buckley.”

Honestly, it hadn’t started out as a Stupid Idea, but now he’s alone, shivering as he walks in the darkness through the pouring rain with no cell phone, replaying his fight with Eddie and his life is not a goddamn rom-com, okay? He’d left to take a walk, giving them both time and space so they could cool off before they said more things they couldn’t take back, and it was just lightly sprinkling.

_Sometimes, you’re just so exhausting, Evan._

And damn, if that didn’t hurt. Buck knew he could be a lot sometimes; he got that without his boyfriend shouting it at him in the heat of a fight about Buck pushing himself too hard to get back to the firehouse. And Buck-he could admit that he had been doing too much, too quickly, the ache in his leg constant. But hearing those words from Eddie...it stung more than he’d like to admit. Because if Eddie thought he was exhausting, what did the others think?

So he left, and about half a mile from the house, he realized he didn’t have his phone. 

Not ten minutes after that, there came the pouring rain, and he slipped on the wet pavement when his bag leg finally decided it had enough and it collapsed under him, so now Buck’s life is actually starting resembling the penultimate scene in a rom-com (but maybe that meant they’d make up soon? That’s what happens in these situations, right?). Worse, _you’re exhausting_ is playing on a loop in his mind, and it’s all he can focus on when he should be figuring his way back to Eddie’s house (if Eddie even wants to see him, since he’s so _exhausting_ ).

He wishes it was any words but those; any other words but _you’re exhausting_ and....this is just a fight; couples have fights, both big and small, and working through them will make them stronger because they have to resolve their differences together. He _knows_ this, but all he can think about is how his parents constantly called him exhausting, both to his face when all he wanted was some of their attention, and to their friends, often at some wine-and-dine party for his father’s firm. He can remember how it was used to break him down, little by little, because _Evan is just so exhausting_ and _you just don’t understand how easy you have it with yours’, Joan, you could have one as exhausting as Evan_. His parents wielded _exhausting_ like a sword that cut through him over and over and over, and it hurts that Eddie would choose _that_ word.

Headlights blind him for a second, and he freezes as the driver door slings open, preparing himself for anything….but he knows this truck.

 _Eddie_.

And now they’re both standing in the pouring rain. 

God. Damn. Rom-com.

“I tried calling, and then I realized you didn’t have your phone.”

“I’m not exhausting.”

Well.

That’s not what he meant to say, but why not start off with the proverbial elephant in the room?

“Buck-”

“My parents decided I was exhausting. Abby decided I was exhausting. I can’t have you think that about me, too, Eddie. I won’t.”

“Buck-”

“I know I’m a lot to handle. I get that. I get you aren’t happy with how hard I’ve been going, and...and I admit, I need to take it slower. You’re right that I’m not taking great care of myself right now. But I can’t be exhausting to you and be with you. I can’t compromise on this. I won’t.” And God, the thought of not being with Eddie is...scary, but he has to stand for himself here. 

“Can I talk now?” Eddie’s nervous, looking at Buck through his eyelashes and the rain. When Buck doesn’t say anything, he sighs, running a hand down his face to get some of the water out of his face. “I’m sorry. Let me just...let me start with that. I’m tired, and I’m stressed, and that’s no excuse. I just...I watch you go and go and go and push and push and push and you don’t realize you are pushing yourself too hard, too fast. I want you back at the station almost as much as you want to be there, but I won’t let you sacrifice your health for it, Evan. I just wanted you to slow down a little, and...I didn’t know, okay? I didn’t know what those words meant to you. You never-Buck, we don’t talk about your parents, and that’s fine, because we’re...us…. _this_ is new, but I know they hurt you, and that’s all I need to know right now. You aren’t too much to handle. You aren’t exhausting at all. You’re kind of amazing, and you chose me and that’s kind of amazing, too. And now that I know, I won’t say those words again, but I will say I’m sorry.” Buck takes one of his hands, pulling it close to kiss his palm, and Eddie smiles, cupping Buck’s face with his other. “I will promise you I’ll never do it again, no matter how angry I get. And I will ask you to come back with me, to talk more, because it’s raining out here and we’re both soaked and you look absolutely miserable. So...that’s it. That’s all I have to say, besides will you?”

“Oh my god, this is a _grand gesture_. We really are in a rom-com.”

Well, shit. That’s not what he meant to say, either.

Eddie laughs, his happy smile breaking across his face, and the hand Buck is holding presses against his heart. “I don’t _really_ know what you’re talking about, _amor_ , but if we are in a rom-com, this is the part where we have a breathtaking kiss in the rain, right? Maybe some swell of music as the camera pans out? That’s what happens in-” 

Buck kisses him just to shut him up (but it’s definitely the picture perfect, breathtaking kiss in the rain that ends a rom-com).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, and really, I'd be sorry, but I kinda dig Buck+Eddie in their very own rom-com scene. Comments and kudos are appreciated, and my thanks in advance for them! Next one-shot is going to be both a) a future fic and b) have an appearance by the parental Buckleys, so everyone get ready for that.
> 
> Hope you all are staying safe, and if you want, you can find me [here](https://signsofsam.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
